


i'm just a kid you won't kiss me until i'm dead

by timelockedparadox



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievestuck, Angst with a Happy Ending, I suppose, M/M, SBURB, and gavin gets stabbed by his boi, but it isn't explicitly said or described, geoff dies before the events of the story, mediocre sburb au, where people die but don't actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedparadox/pseuds/timelockedparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is afraid to die. He can't off himself, so he has Michael do it.<br/>“But it isn’t like that. It’s easy. Like ripping off a band aid. Then falling asleep and waking up with powers and immortality.”<br/>“If it’s so easy for you, just do it. Just kill me, Michael.”<br/>.,<br/>tldr; a sburb au where michael kills gavin but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just a kid you won't kiss me until i'm dead

**Author's Note:**

> a mediocre sburb au by teambetterends on tumblr, aka lee, aka me  
> real quick note, by the way!:  
> prince of time gavin  
> knight of life michael  
> rogue of heart ray  
> heir of space geoff  
> mage of light jack  
> thief of mind ryan  
> ok that's it enjoy!!

The atmosphere, weighed down with insurmountable grief, put a burden on everyone’s shoulders. From the scratchy, sandy ground to the reddened sky coated with thin, grey clouds stretched across the horizon had a grim impression to it. Michael stares out over a tall sand mound, tall enough to see across several hundred yards around. In the ground at several spots in the area were stone patches. They were perfectly square and sometimes rose out of the ground, revealing an apparent cube structure.

It seemed disrespectful to be on this planet, somewhere Geoff once was. Somewhere that belonged to Geoff as his own land. Michael hadn’t seen it extensively, and he was sure Geoff hadn’t either, but it hurt to see what reminded him of Geoff.

“Michael,” says the tiny, squeaky voice in the microspeaker.

Gavin, calling from his planet. Michael had almost forgotten they had set up the mics before the game started. With a steeling last exhale, let go tight through his nostrils, Michael answered as evenly as necessary.

“Yeah, Gav?”

A few seconds passed where Michael briefly wondered if Gavin was still there. Then, his slihtly trembling voice. “I need… I need help. Michael. I’m in my land.”

Michael's mind immediately jumped to all the other times Gavin had summoned  him to his planet, to fix whatever he'd broken or potect him from something he'd aggroed like a fool. “What is it? Because if its something godda—“

Suddenly Gavin sounded like his voice was falling apart, “I just — would you — I need you to-- since Geoff is…”

At the mention of Geoff, and putting it together wih his planet and why Gavin sounded like he was on the edge of an emotional nosedive. Michael understood too well what exactly he was trying to say. They had all gone god-tier. Before it all happened. Before skaia erupted in war and meteors fell from the sky in droves. Gavin hadn't, because the world was falling apart—like Gavin’s voice—and they needed him.

Gavin was going to kill himself on his quest bed.

Michael said, too softly, “Yeah, Gav. I’ll be there in a sec. Okay?”

Gavin whispered, “Hurry, Michael.” His unspoken words, in the trembling of his voice, said, “ _I’m scared_.”

“Sure.”

Michael pulled out the mic, looked at it in his open palm for a moment, then stowed it in his pocket. He frowned and trudged over to a large area where Jack stood. With his arms crossed and his lips pulled taut, he looked like he was trying to keep it together.

Jack conveyed a mildly sympathetic look under the mournful grimace putting a little extra guilt in his gut right when he didn’t need anymore. Ryan had disappeared at some point. Though it didn’t surprise him, Michael still sighed heavily at the realization.

Jack pointed toward the only landmark in the area. The gigantic, stone cube that Geoff had lived in for the session about thirty yards off to the left. And at the bottom, a dozen feet from the door, a small grey blur that he recognized as a figure sat on the ground.

Michael gave a nod to Jack and started over there.

Michael edged his way over to the small figure off a ways from where they had been. Curled in on themselves, almost, shoulders shaking like a collapsing building now and then. Ray, sobbing profusely after the loss. Michael winced as he neared closer and it became more evident. It pained him to witness.

“Ray,” Michael murmured.

His voice was hoarse and unmanageable as he said, “What?”

“I have to go see Gavin.” Michael needed to tell him. "He needs help, can't off himself for god tier."

Ray dragged a hand under his dripping nose. Red ringed around his puffy eyes, so usually crinkled in laughter, still wet with tears. Tears stained his magenta clothes. He knelt on the ground, knees digging into the hard, scraping surface of the ground. Michael ached to comfory him in some way but knew well it would only backfire.

Ray muttered back, “Not like it matters anymore. Whatever.”

Michael looked at him expectantly. For a moment, silence. Ray bit at his lip uncertainly. 

Then, “Hey… don’t die.”

“No guarantees about that. I’ll try.”

Ray nodded solemnly.

Michael didn’t know what else to do. So he left. First the soles of flat, almost asparagus colored green shoes as Gavin liked to tease him about, left the ground. His body felt lighter but grief weighed him down like an anchor lowering into endless void. Michael shook it off and pushed forward. Floated out of the atmosphere. Focused his gaze on an unspecific point infront of him, eyes shifting in and out of focus slowly. It was hard to concentrate on a point in space constantly, something Geoff was always good at. Which made sense, him being a hero of space.

Michael was just an incompetent 'protector' of life, a knight meant to guard the concept. He supposed, it never quite made sense to him as the other's aspects had to them. 

Eventually he slowed as he entered the atmosphere. Ground made of rough obsidian, large cubes of assumed soild gold jutting out of the ground, and a river of lava the size of the red sea spanned the surface of the planet. Not keen to be burned to a crisp, Michael cautiously floated across the lava. The heat that radiated from it nearly singed his eyebrows off.

The likely place to look for Gavin was where his quest bed had been, so Michael traveled there first. Not too fast but not terribly slowly either. By the time twenty minutes had passed, Michael met a large structure that looked eerily like the altar of pimps, only smaller and with a wider surface. And made of solid gold.

Michael dropped to the ground with a heavy _thup_.

As he scaled the structure, trying desperately not to think of Geoff the first time he saw the thing, he even his breathing. Lowered his heart rate. Tried to devise a plan of action on how he was going to handle this. In all of his time spent getting here, Michael didn’t think of a way to do it.

Gavin noticed him first as his head rose above the top of the steps.

“Michael,” Gavin breathed. Tears wet his eyes, and his face was all blotchy and red. Like he'd been crying for a while. His hair looked terrible, like it had been brushed with a lint roller and went through a high powered fan.

“Hey, boi.”

“Michael,” Gavin mumbled as he came closer.

“You okay Gav?”

“I—I... no." Gavin stated bluntly. He looked sad, but also frustrated.

“That’s okay. What’s—“

“I can’t do it.”

Scarcely avoiding gritting his teeth, Michael drew his lips into a tight line. Took a few steps forward. Narrowed his eyes as Gavin’s hand twitched in response. Michael quickly noticed the green speckled energy sword. As he neared closer, the object became within reach and he swiftly tossed it off the edge.

Michael said, “Gav…”

Gavin muttered quietly, “I don’t wanna die, Michael.” Gavin sniffed.

“You have to. Or else you won’t—“

“I know. But what if it doesn’t work?”

Michael, about to rerun through the explanation of dream selves and backup lives again, began “Jack said…”

Gavin interrupted sharply, "What does bloody Jack know?”  

Michael knelt down in front of Gavin. Looked him in the eyes, red and puffy like Ray. Gavin avoided his gaze.

“Gavin, listen to me. I was in the same place you are now. I goddamn impaled myself with a diamond sword. I’m fine.”

“But—“

Michael said, “Look.” He reached out to slip his hand into Gavins open palm. Gavin inhaled slightly at the contact. Michael ignored it, barely succeeding to. “See. I’m fine. I’m alive, you will be too. You can trust me.”

Gavin looked at Michael head on. His gaze wavered slightly as he met the other steely one.

Gavin said the words as if they were foreign, “I can trust you.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Michael nodded encouragingly.

“Would… could _you_ do it?”

The blood in the inner chambers of his heart shuddered to a halt. His breath stopped dead in his lungs. Michael stared wide-eyed at Gavin, completely knocked for six. Gavin desperately grasped for Michael’s hands as Michael stumbled back, pulling them from his hold. He let out thin breaths. Alone on the black slab of obsidian, Gavin watched him anxiously.

Michael whispered unevenly, “Gav, I can’t…”

“Please, Michael.”

The sword, bright and shining brilliant blue, felt heavier on his waist.

“No, you have to—“

“I can’t do this Michael! I’m expected to off myself just like that with no problem. It’s not the same as getting murdered by some grunt the first five minutes and being brought back just like that!”

“I know,” Michael said. “But it isn’t like that. It’s easy. Like ripping off a band aid. Then falling asleep and waking up with powers and immortality.”

“If it’s so easy for you, just do it. Just kill me, Michael.”

"I-- fuck, _fuck_! Alright, alright... just, a minute."

Michael unsheathed the sword and strode forward. Pressed the point into Gavin’s chest. Michael heard Gavin inhale sharply.

The knuckles on his hands turned white against his skin. Diamond point, shining bright in the dim glow of the planet’s golden sky, dug into the soft green fabric.

“I’m sorry, Gav.”

Gavin exhaled softly. Chest aching from terrible yearning to do something about his mouth, Michael gripped the sword hilt tighter.

“There isn’t anyone I trust more,” Gavin murmured softly, letting his lips hang open on the last word.

Michael grit his teeth and pulled back the sword and plunged it hard and fast into Gavin’s chest.

The sword pierced his skin like cheap paper towel. Awful cracking and the blade slicing through his torso and all of its terrible bloody components. Michael had closed his eyes but still heard Gavin choke, felt the iron grip tighten on his shoulder, the pain of the nails pressing deep into his skin. Gavin choked out a sob and Michael sobbed with him, unable to stop himself.

With a heaving breath Michael pulled the sword out as fast as possible. Gavin still gasped and sputtered, eyes closed shut Michael dropped the sword blankly. It clanged loudly on the obsidian. The blood, _Gavin’s blood_ , poured out like a blow up pool with a hole in it. Over his hands, over Gavin, spilling on the ground and gathering in a growing puddle of deep crimson. Michael moved his hands over the wound but it only made it gush more.

Michael swore profusely in whispers. Searching desperately for his hands, the warmth of Gavin’s palm. Fumbling with his fingers, he grabbed a hand with both of his own and gripped it tightly.

“Oh fuck, Gav…”

Gavin only whimpered weakly. It cracked and fell apart at the end. With how he was supposed to be the hero of life, Michael was awful at dealing with the actual act and process of someone dying. Especially in the terrible bloody way Gavin currently was.

The air was heavy with deathly still silence. Michael watched as Gavin’s eyes closed slowly. Terror struck his heart as the grip on his shoulder lessened. He pushed it down, withdrawing his hands and placing them at either side of Gavin’s colorless face. Softly he whispered sweet nothings, to no one, beside the air that reeked of blood and himself.

Michael sat there, the limp, unmoving body of Gavin in his arms, blood on his hands beginning to dry on his skin. Deep red soaked into his pants at the knees. It surrounded him. Trapped him, in the veil of death around the slab of obsidian rock.

The silence had stretched on for too long. Slowly the fear in his heart grew and swallowed it whole, soon enveloping his lungs and making it difficult to breathe, before reaching his brain and making it hard to think.

“Gav? Gavin? Please answer me.” Michael shook him by the shoulders. Voice growing increasingly louder by the word, he said, “Gavin. Gav please. Gav?”

Michael murmured, “ _Answer me_ , Gav, c'mon”

As a desperate last ditch resort, Michael dipped down and pressed his lips to his. They tasted like iron, bitter and strong, and felt cold. Michael pulled back and searched for any sign of life in Gavin’s face.

Tears began to gather. His face grew redder and redder, bottom lip wobbling terribly. He ducked his head and buried it into the front of Gavin’s shirt.

He croaked into the fabric, “Something's wrong. Something's not right, it's been too long, it's not supposed to be like this.”

The sky shifted dramatically. Vibrant reds and sullen oranges faded into deep blue. Clouds dissipated to display myriads of twinkling stars scattered across the limited view of space. Light radiated from the massive sea of lava and tiny creatures that appeared to be the denizens that lit up like land jellyfish.

It seemed like years had passed. Then, a thin whisper, “Hey boi.”

All at once Michael tumbled down a hill of emotion. Shock, disbelief, happiness, relief, and anger. Irrational rage flooded all of his systems, overriding any delight in seeing him alive and chance of a joyous welcome. Michael pulled back considerably from Gavin. He twisted a hand in the front of his shirt too intensely.

Michael exhaled deeply, relieved, then even though he knew it “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I, uhh,” Gavin spluttered. “Is this a trick question?”

Michael got up and took several steps away.

“You’re an idiot.” Michael muttered, “I thought you were gone.”

Gavin squished his mouth to the side and said, “Nah. I actually feel… better?” He looked as unsure as he sounded.

Michael snorted. Only Gavin would feel refreshed after dying. It lifted a lot of the weight off the situation. Much to Michael’s relief.

“Not something someone says after getting stabbed.”

Gavin stood up and gestured widely to his outfit. Red, red, and more red with a silver crown and big poofy pantaloons.

Gavin yelped, “Look! Snazzy garb!”

“Oh yeah,” Michael said. Then he noticed the pants. “Poofy pants?”

“Could do without that, I think. But ey, I got a nice crown!”

Michael smiled. He had to give it to him, it was a bit more high class that his green cape and tan, plain pajamas. He commented, “You look nice, Gav.”

Gavin grinned softly and said, “Thanks, boi.”

Michael shifted uncomfortably. The air was tense and thick with uncertainty. At least for him.

“I guess we better head back. I expect they’re no missing us, but they might wond—“

“Michael.” Gavin had placed himself in his personal space. He was close, so near to his chest that his fingertips brushed the front of his shirt and the green in his eyes was especially noticeable.

“Uhh?” Michael tilted his head away from him. “What’re you doing?”

“I just-- we're here and I thought-- we're always so-- I just uh," The next words come out really fast, tumbling over one another. "wanna kiss you. Is that… okay?”

Michael said in an edged voice, “Um. Well, I mean.” Michael noticed the hand resting on his side, the other caressing his cheek with a thumb. He quickly forgot everything he had been concerned about. His voice became slightly pitchy. “O—okay.”

Gavin leant down and brushed his lips against Michael’s before kissing him. Not an open-mouthed disaster like Michael would have expected. It was firm and sweet and nice. Especially as Gavin let his hand fall down his neck. Shivers rolled down his spine like waves caving in on themselves.

Gavin broke away unexpectedly and Michael opened his eyes slowly to find him smiling like an idiot. Michael frowned and drew his eyebrows together to look displeased.

“Hey, you-- I wasn’t done!"

Gavin grinned like a smug idiot. “Too bad.”

“Come ‘ere ya prick.” Michael punctuated each word with a quick peck.

Gavin reeled him back in on the last one and awarded him a deeper kiss that demanded more of him. Smiling slightly, he pushed forward and immediately pulled back like Gavin had. Gavin looked equally if not more displeased as Michael had.

Michael took off into the air and yelled down, “You wanna suck face you gotta catch me first, bitch!”

As Michael turned and dashed away upwards, Gavin swiped at the bright green cape. His hands caught nothing but air. He shouted, “Ooh Michael I’m gonna get you! Come ‘ere, no—bollocks!”

They both zipped off into the sky, out of the atmosphere, almost catching each other but not quite. Blood spilled had been forgotten, death only creeping at their heels. They hardly paid attention and chased each other all the way to the other planet yelling and grabbing for each other all the while.

Somewhere, a mustached ghost chuckled and smiled amusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> mediocre ending by yours truly  
> hope you enjoyed it though!!  
> <33333


End file.
